


Love is stupid, or is it?

by DumbassKagehina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hansolxjihoon, i think, little tiny bit angst, vernonxwoozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: This was requested by my friend on tumblr (it was supposed to be waaay shorter but I couldn't stop writing haha)





	Love is stupid, or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my friend on tumblr (it was supposed to be waaay shorter but I couldn't stop writing haha)

“Ah! Hansol! Can you go to the store with Jihoon hyung? There are a few ingredients we don’t have.” Mingyu looked up as soon as he heard footsteps. “The list is on the table, hyung should be in our room.” Mingyu smiled as Hansol nodded at him.

“Hyung?” Hansol carefully opened the door, only to see a sleeping Jihoon at the desk, the screen of his laptop still on, brightening the dark room. Hansol slowly walked over to him, gently shaking him. “Hyung, you shouldn’t sleep like this, come on, you need to lay in bed.”

“What? Hansol? What are you doing here?” Jihoon barely opened his eyes as he lifted his head to look at Hansol. “Did you need something?” Getting up slowly, Jihoon yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

“Mingyu hyung asked me to do some shopping, he’s missing a few ingredients for tonight's diner, I think he mentioned you cause you haven’t left your room in days…” Hansol looked at Jihoon, taking in his messy state.

“Ah…. I can come with you, just...I’ll just...yeah, just wait by the door, I’ll be there soon.” Jihoon rubbed his eyes as he shuffled towards his closet. “I should wear socks….”

Looking at his hyung for a few more seconds, Hansol left the room shaking his head. They really needed to pull him more out of his room. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Jihoon stumbling out of his room, almost bumping into Chan.

“Hyung, you need to open your eyes if you want to see where you’re going.” Hansol couldn’t help but chuckle, his hyung could be so cute sometimes. Quickly shaking his head, he handed Jihoon his coat. “Put on your shoes, hyung.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m not a 5, Hansol...I know what to do..” With a pout, Jihoon slipped on his shoes. “What are you looking at?” Jihoon pushed past Hansol, opening the door. “Let's just go quickly ok? It’s freezing outside, at least, that’s what Chan said…”

Humming, Hansol slowly walked behind his hyung, carefully watching him. _‘Was he always this cute? Or is it just because he’s sleepy…’_ Hansol could feel his face heat up, awkwardly standing next to Jihoon as they waited for the elevator.

“Just a warning, I will buy a lot of snacks, I assume Mingyu is paying?” Jihoon looked up at Hansol, waiting for an answer. “You’re doing it again...the staring, if there is something you want to say, say it.” Jihoon could feel his eye twitching, getting a little annoyed.

“I wasn’t staring….I’m just looking at you cause you were talking, that’s not so strange, hyung.” Hansol looked away as the elevator reached the lobby, quickly walking out, almost running towards the exit.

“Yah! Stop running! Why the hell are you running away from me!!” Jihoon frowned as he picked up his pace, trying to keep up with Hansol. “Yah Chwe Hansol!!!!” Jihoon yelped as Hansol suddenly stopped running and turned around, covering Jihoon’s mouth with his hand.

“What the hell hyung!?” Hansol hissed, glaring at Jihoon. “We’re in public, in case you didn’t know, don’t just yell my name like that.” Hansol continued to glare at Jihoon, his heart beating faster the more he looked into his hyung’s eyes. Slowly, he dropped his hand, sighing. “Let’s just go to the store ok?”

Huffing, not liking how his dongsaeng treated him, Jihoon followed Hansol without a word, his mind wandering back to how Hansol had looked at him, he could feel his face heat up, those beautiful big brown eyes, staring into his own had Jihoon’s heart beating like crazy.

“Idiot. Why do I love you…” Sighing, Jihoon followed Hansol into the store, immediately going to aisle where the snacks were. “Love is stupid….Hansol is stupid…” Jihoon just stared at the snacks, not noticing the weird looks he got from the employers. “Yet I still love that idiot, that stupid smile.” He could feel his lip twitching, wanting to smile.

“Hyung? Did you finish picking out your snacks?” Looking down at the filled basket, Hansol nodded. “I got everything hyung needs. So if you-” Hansol’s eyes widened at the words that came out of Jihoon’s mouth.

“Why the fuck do I love you? I know we’re not even supposed to love someone, we’re not even allowed to date, why the hell did I fall in love with you? This stupid country already frowns upon idols dating…” Jihoon’s eyes welled up with tears, feeling them roll down his cheeks, he looked up at Hansol, smiling sadly. “I’m going home.” Jihoon lowered his head as he ran past Hansol and out of the store.

Hansol stood there for a minute with a shocked look on his face, trying to process what his hyung just had said. When his head finally cleared up, he quickly paid for his items and went outside to look for Jihoon. _‘Shit, where the hell is he?!’_ Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Jihoon’s number, cursing as it immediately went to voicemail.

“No way in hell did he go home….he wouldn’t want anyone to see him like that…” Hansol turned around, looking in the direction of the park. “It’s worth the try.” Hansol immediately began running towards the direction of the park. “You better be here…”

“I’m such an idiot, what is wrong with me?” Hiding behind a big tree, Jihoon leaned against it, staring up at the sky. “He probably hates me now, I would hate myself after that….” Sighing, he cursed as it started to rain, crouching down, he started to sing softly, trying to empty his mind.

Hansol didn’t even noticed that it started to rain as he frantically searched for Jihoon, leaning against a bench, he could softly hear a voice coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw a figure crouching down. _‘Jihoon….’_ Slowly he made his way over to him, trying not to startle him too much.

“It doesn’t have to have to be complicated…” Hansol held his hands up the moment Jihoon stood up straight, ready to run away again. “Before you run away again, I just want to say, what the hell hyung?!” Hansol felt bad, he probably made Jihoon feel even worse, but he needed to say this. “You just rant about loving me and then just bolt out of there!? Not even giving me the chance to reply!?”

“What is there even to say...it’s not like you even feel the same, I see how you always look at Seungkwan, the way you touch him. Why the hell would you even like me? Why would anyone even like me?” Jihoon scoffed, rubbing at his face, trying to distract himself. “They are right, I’m just a small angry person…whatever…”

Jihoon started to walk away again, only to stop in his tracks as he felt arms around him, squeezing him against Hansol’s chest. He could feel himself start to tremble, looking down at the arms that held him in place, he slowly lifted his hand, only for it to stop in mid-air as the younger started to speak.

“I really don’t care what people will say, what they think…” Letting out a shaky breath, Hansol pressed himself closer against Jihoon. “You have no idea how happy it makes me that you love me.” He closed his eyes, leaning his head against Jihoon’s shoulder. “I love you so much, Jihoon, so much that it hurts, knowing that I can’t love you freely, knowing that I won’t be able to touch you or kiss you whenever I want too.”

Jihoon’s chest felt tight, the more Hansol spoke, the more tears rolled down his face. Slowly, he turned around in Hansol’s arms, his heart breaking as he saw the tears on the younger’s face.

“I swear, if you’re messing with me I will break your legs…” Jihoon sniffed, grabbing onto Hansol’s jacket, tugging on it. “Seungkwan….you’re not?” Jihoon almost sighed in relief as Hansol shook his head. “Can you please just...kiss me or so-” Jihoon’s eyes fluttered shut as Hansol covered his lips with his own.

Hansol swore he could feel something snap inside of him when he saw Jihoon like this, he loved this man so much, he really wouldn’t care what the world would say about them, he loves Jihoon, only Jihoon and now….

Pulling away slowly, Hansol caressed Jihoon’s cheek, wiping the tears away, smiling softly. Even like this, Jihoon was beautiful.

“I love you too, just so you know.” Hansol chuckled as Jihoon buried his face in his chest. “I really love you so much, Jihoon.” He felt his heart skip a beat as Jihoon squeezed him a little. “Let’s go home, ok? We’re both drenched and I’m pretty sure the others are getting worried.”

Linking their fingers, they made their way back home, both couldn’t wait to just spend time with each other. Not knowing what will happen in the future, but not worrying about it yet either, they would see what will happen, for now, they have found one another and that’s all that mattered to them.


End file.
